User talk:Zumokiworks335
most latest status OFFLINE sorry guys I've got some catching up to do in my school work... however on the bright side my breaks coming up so I'll probably be online by then... PROBABLY ? zumokiworks335 10:04, SEPTEMBER 25, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the K Y O K I by zumokiworks335 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 16:58, March 12, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:32, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Story Your story failed to meet the bare minimum quality standards for the site. A lot of the issues present were basic English and grammatical errors. There were numerous issues ranging from failing to capitalize proper nouns and the start of multiple sentences (“huh, I guess I really let myself go”, "“w-what am I supposed to do with my life now”", etc.) forgetting to use punctuation in sentences/dialogue ("“I guess” katisu said", "“Are you going to answer mine” katisu would reply.", "“I don’t want to live on this world anymore with these people", etc.), and numerous wording errors ("Despites what’s happened so far, katisu sat down looking into the mirror thinking as to what he would do next.", "Curtis was called to the canceler’s (so he could be canceled) office,", etc.) The story also feels like a fairly generic OC story. I would suggest using the writer's workshop for your next story as the story had a lot of issues and didn't meet the bare minimum quality standards for this site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:03, July 11, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:12, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Warning Please refrain from erasing messages. As talk pages serve as a public record, blanking or altering messages will result in a ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:47, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: The Writer's Workshop you just posted to is a good place to practice and get feedback. Make sure you follow the guidelines written there. That being said, posting stories without correcting changes or learning from advice given may result in people not being willing to spend their time helping you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:51, July 13, 2016 (UTC) zumokiworks says: that's alright , your really the only person, that comments on my things... :I mentioned in the deletion reason. Blogs are not a place to ask for feedback or to introduce stories (we have the writer's workshop for complete stories and the off-topic board for asking for feedback on ideas to keep blogs from being flooded). Posting those types of blogs again will result in a temporary ban. Please look over the site rules if you are ever unsure about something. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:39, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, forum post, profile post, or talk page post. These places aren't the right location for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead. To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled "Contribute" and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an for assistance. However your story violates a number of Site Rules and should not be uploaded. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:25, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Notice I don't know if your recent blog was meant to be a story or what, but please refrain from making blogs about self harm and homicidal thoughts. This isn't the place to discuss these types of issues. If it was a story, then you've already been warned about that in the above message. The next problematic blog will result in a block. Jay Ten (talk) 22:51, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Pose This wiki accepts poems, that being said, the quality standards for poems are very stringent as we had to purge hundreds of poems in the past that failed to meet current standards. Here's a guide if you're interested. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:03, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :No, you really can't post it in the form of a blog. Underscorre left you a warning about that a few messages up. Please refrain from doing so as it will result in a one day ban as it's against the site rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:10, December 11, 2016 (UTC)